


Sunset Pact

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Difference, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Shouyou meets Takasugi when he's watching the sunset. Takasugi takes this chance to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sunset Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selyann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/gifts).



> A gift for Zuzy because literally all my ShouTaka fics are written thinking if she would approve of them. lmao I hope you enjoy this short piece at least a little. <3
> 
> I started it ages ago but only finished it recently. idk if it's good tbh, but hopefully it's enjoyable to read.
> 
> I picture Takasugi is about 16 years old here, it's just a little before he goes to the war.

Takasugi thought he would watch the sunset alone that day, like he had done many days before. But he was mistaken. Shouyou approached and sat down by his side, and Takasugi tried to pretend he wasn’t surprised to see him there. He tried to keep himself cool like he always seemed to be. Well, unless Gintoki was nearby, of course. Gintoki always found a way to drive him nuts.

But Shouyou always made him feel differently. It was hard to keep calm when Shouyou was around, but for a entirely different reason than Gintoki. The mere presence of his teacher made him feel nervous, excited and somehow exposed. As if Shouyou was able to read his mind. And maybe he really was.

However, he did his best to keep his façade this time. He was doing something that he usually found very calming, after all. Watching the sunset was something he enjoyed to do by himself, there was something very relaxing about it. But when he felt someone sitting by his side and noticed it was his teacher – first by his scent, and then by turning his neck to see him – he suddenly couldn’t feel as relaxed. And at the same time he was happy with the company. His heart started beating faster.

“You are a romantic at heart, aren’t you?” Just few seconds later, Shouyou broke the silence before Takasugi had the chance to say anything. The deep sound of his voice ringed in the boy’s ears, sending a shiver through his spine. But he was glad his teacher started a conversation otherwise they may have fallen into an uncomfortable silence.

His reply came as a question.

“Why do you say that?” 

Shouyou smiled and turned his head to face him.

“Watching the sunset almost every day.”

Takasugi felt his face heating up and lowered his head in order to hide it.

“Yeah... I find it relaxing.”

“So do I,” Shouyou replied.

The silence started again. The only sounds that could be heard were the ones from nature. The leaves being swung by the wind; a few birds singing somewhere not too distant from them. But other than that, there was only silence, and the sun was setting on the horizon painting everything around them in orange.

Takasugi wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He didn’t want to risk saying something stupid. It wasn’t everyday he had the chance to be alone with his teacher, without the other students nearby. So it was Shouyou who broke the silence again.

“I’ve heard Gintoki's gotten a new girlfriend,” he said.

Takasugi’s expression turned into a grimace. Why did they have to talk about  _ Gintoki _ of all things?

“More like an admirer. He doesn’t care about her at all, but she keeps showing up to bring him homemade sweets,” Takasugi replied.

Shouyou’s smile didn’t falter.

“I see. Does he have his eyes on someone else?” The man asked.

“I don’t know. We don’t talk about this kind of thing.”

“How about you?”

Takasugi froze. Suddenly he noticed where the conversation was going. Perhaps Shouyou really could read his mind, after all. He tried to manage the situation by pretending he didn’t get the answer.

“What about me?”

“Is there anyone you like?”

Takasugi swallowed dry.

He hesitated before replying. 

“There is.”

“Oh. Who is she?”

Takasugi hesitated once again, fearing the judgement that could come after his next words.

“It’s not a girl.”

“Who is he, then?” Shouyou asked. He seemed perfectly fine with the reveal. Perhaps he already knew Takasugi didn’t like girls. He wasn’t very subtle about his lack of interest in the opposite gender.

Takasugi swallowed dry again. It was his chance. It was now or never. He could hide his feelings forever, but what could he get from it? At least, if he confessed, he would have a chance, no matter how tiny it was, right? Takasugi took a deep breath. His heart was racing and his body was shaking, but he wouldn’t give up now.

“It’s,” He hesitated again. “It’s you. You’re the one I like.”

Takasugi had his suspicious that Shouyou  _ knew _ , but they were confirmed when Shouyou’s expression changed from a sweet smile to a serious one instead of a surprised one. He didn’t seem the least surprised by Takasugi’s words. It was as if he was waiting for them.

“I’m sorry, Shinsuke,” he finally said.

Takasugi bit his bottom lip and then replied.

“No. I’m the who’s sorry.”

The boy lowered his head, hiding his face between his knees. He wanted to cry, and he would if he were alone, but he didn’t want to show his weak side to his teacher. He didn’t want Shouyou to see him crying.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” Shouyou replied. “I’m not angry at you. And I’m not disgusted or upset. It’s okay, Shinsuke.”

Those words were reassuring, but they still hurt. They expressed what Shouyou wasn’t feeling but not what he  _ was _ feeling. And that’s what Takasugi truly wanted to know, and was afraid to find out. What were Shouyou’s true feelings?

“But you can’t reciprocate my feelings… Can you?” He asked without looking at the his teacher.

Shouyou went silent for the next few seconds, that for Takasugi felt like minutes. He seemed to be thinking about the right words to say. Words that would hurt Takasugi the least.

“You’re too young, Shinsuke,” He said. Takasugi clenched his fists. “You still have a lot to live. You’re growing and learning, and you’re gonna meet many people and—

“Don’t take my feelings so lightly,” Takasugi interrupted Shouyou. His voice was low, but angry. He was trying his best to not sound nervous, to not freak out. But the words Shouyou was letting out were exactly the ones he didn’t want to hear. “Do you have— Do you have any idea for how long I have…”

He stopped. He couldn’t continue without letting the tears run down and that was out of question. He swallowed dry once again, trying to keep the tears from falling.

“I understand. I didn’t mean to take your feelings lightly. But people grow and feelings change, Shinsuke.”

There was no response. Takasugi was still trying not to cry and he felt like any word would come out as a whine if he opened his mouth. He waited a few seconds, maybe a whole minute, before he spoke up again.

“Five years,” Takasugi said.

“Excuse me?”

“I fell for you five years ago. Time has passed and it hasn’t changed. It won’t change!”

Shouyou sighed.

“Shinsuke, I know that’s how it feels now, but—”

“ _ Sensei _ ,” Takasugi started while turning his body to his teacher and putting himself on his knees, sitting on his heels. Once again, it was now or never. “Just once… Sleep with me. Please.”

Shouyou looked at the young man in front of him. Takasugi had grown a lot since he met him, both physically and emotionally. His arms and legs weren’t so thin, he wasn’t a scrawny boy anymore; his body has gained muscles and even a few scars. Even his voice, despite still faltering sometimes, sounded hoarse and deep, almost like how it would probably sound like when he was done growing in a couple of years. 

“Do you understand what you’re asking me, Shinsuke?” He finally replied. He was the nervous one now. 

“Yes. If you truly believe it’s just a momentary crush, then give me this. Sleep with me once and I’ll be able to let it go.”

“You don’t believe your own words.”

Takasugi bit his bottom lip.

“I’d like to have this memory. If you could only give this to me, maybe I wouldn’t have any regrets in the future.”

Silence.

“Please,  _ sensei _ . We don’t need to go all the way, just—”

“No,” Shouyou interrupted him. “I can’t do that, Shinsuke. It would be wrong in many different ways, but most of all, it would be unfair for both you and me.”

Takasugi lowered his head, not knowing what to reply. It felt like Shouyou had crushed the last bit of hope he had.

“Let’s make a deal, Shinsuke,” Shouyou spoke up again.

Takasugi lifted his head and stared at Shouyou. His eyes were wide open and he looked confused, but he was paying full attention to his teacher.

“A deal?”

“Yes. Here’s my proposal.”

Takasugi stared at him in silence, waiting for his words.

“If in a couple of years, when you’re an adult, your feelings for me are still the same, I’m gonna give you a chance.”

“A chance…?”

“I’m not gonna sleep with you once. I’m gonna give you a real chance, Shinsuke.”

Takasugi’s eyes brightened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true, so he was still doubting.

“Do you really mean it?” Takasugi tried not to show the desperation in his voice.

Shouyou approached the younger man and put his hand on his face and smiled kindly.

“I wouldn’t lie about a serious matter. I’m not telling a white lie to shush a kid. I’m making a promise to a man. To an equal.”

“A promise?”

The disbelief in Takasugi’s face made Shouyou’s smile grow.

“That’s right.”

Takasugi looked Shouyou in the eyes as if trying to find a trace of lie in there. Then he felt ashamed for doubting his teacher. He knew Shouyou would never lie to him.

“Let’s seal this contract of ours, then.”

Takasugi didn’t have the chance to ask how this seal was going to be made. When Shouyou’s lips touched his own Takasugi’s mind went blank. It was light and caste and it lasted only a couple of seconds, but Takasugi couldn’t remember any other time he felt so excited, so  _ alive _ .

But, unfortunately, it ended as fast as it had started and it was before Takasugi had the time to return the kiss – and probably make it more intense if he had the chance. Shouyou withdrew his face and smiled at him again. Takasugi could still feel the shadow of Shouyou’s kiss lingering on his lips.

He finally smiled back, with his heart filled with hope that perhaps one day his feelings would be reciprocated. He would have to wait for years; it wasn’t the most perfect scenario, but it was way better than he thought he would ever get. Now he had something to look forward to, something to cling to that would maybe make the days he passes by Shouyou’s side less painful.

For the first time in a long while, he felt happy.

Shouyou got up from his place on the grass and extended his hand towards Takasugi.

“Let’s go back to the dojo, it’s almost dinner time.”

And only then Takasugi noticed the sun was almost completely set and the sky was starting to become an ocean of stars.

He grabbed Shouyou’s hand and got up. They started walking together in silence 

Takasugi finally let the tears roll through his cheeks, but now they weren’t there to symbolize his sadness anymore. There was a smile on his face.


End file.
